Fusataro Fussa
Fusataro Fussa (福生 フサ太郎 Fussa Fusatarou) is a 39-year old music producer and the master of Rage. His role in the One Hundred Machine Funeral and association with Vice allows him to travels through space-time, and age to a 42-years-old within the series. Appearance Fussa is a tall man with a dark hair in a styled in an afro and has a beard. He wears an oxford shirt, with a light-colored sweater tied over it in a preppy style, dark pants, and oxford shoes. In all of his appearances he wears sunglasses, even when it is nighttime. Personality Fussa appears to have a calm, joker personality, but is shown to be very apathetic, fitting his position as an evil dôji master. Such examples would be when he calls Shin Ekoda an "idiot" after his fatal outburst at Mt. Fuji, and when he greeted Mizho and Paresse with a smile subsequently when they were about to kill a young man. Although, Fussa shown to have some honor as when he was fighting Musashi Murayama, he refused to kill him, following the One Hundred Machine Funeral's rules and stating he won't attack someone that's helpless. When shocked or surprised, he tends to say "Holy Rock and Rolly". In his younger years, Fussa claimed that he was passionate about music and believed in hard work and justice, but after the company that helped produced his band started to pressure him, he started to lose his ethics following the producers example that money and a good front are all that matters in being successful. He also claims that he was a fan of Shonen Jump. History The 21st Century Fussa was once a musician in a band call "Afrodite", which played the theme song for an anime called "Saint Satoru". However, the company that helped produce his music started to pressure him through some unknown, but sleazy methods. Eventually, this caused him break down to their level, become more concerned about image and money. Later, Fussa became a music producer and used his dôji, Rage, as his top musician. He states at one point that he does this out of spite for those who pressured him, trying to prove to the world that no one cares about talent anymore. This is, supposedly, the reason Rage chose him as a master. Part I Having been called in by K, Sumako first appeared along with the other members of The Evil Dôji Branch in the forest near Mt.Fuji for the One Hundred Machine Funeral. Ambushing the good dôji masters, Fussa and Rage intercepted Shin Ekoda and Regla in their ICON formed to prevent him from reaching Vice and K. After K gave a speech about the evil dôji and masters are going became the "gods of a new world" after the funeral, Fussa watched nonchalantly as his allies kill the rest of their enemies after Rage delivered the first kill. Part III After Yamato Agari reset time, Fussa and Rage goes to the Sparrow Place for a meeting of the Evil Doji Branch. They arivved in time to find Paresse was about to kill a young man stopped his actions before he could. Mizho was upset at Fussa and Rage for interrupting, and snapped at Fussa when he flirted with her. When Dunstan appears, Fussa panics in his presence and listens to Dunstan explain the "rules" for the One Hundred Machine Funeral. Upon Yamato 's arrival at the apartment, Fussa expressed great shock at his sudden appearance. He then watched the The Good Dôji Club fail to fight off Dunstan. Afterwards, Rune Kodaira mentions that the entire Evil Dôji Branch agreed to go about their lives and watch over how things will go during the year-long Hundred Machine Funeral, Fussa included. The next day, Fussa goes to Eco Sushi to see Musashi Murayama on Vice's orders. He claimed to have no interest in the battle between good and evil, and offers to strike a deal. However, Musashi was hostile and refused to listen to Fussa, so the latter suggested to meet him at the Sony Music company building later if he was willing and then left. At night, Fussa welcomes Musashi and Sophia to his studio, who bluntly stated that they were there to fight and had no interest in making any deals. Bemused, Fussa told an aggressive Rage that they could kill them, but that the company's head will be angry if Rage got hurt as he is their most successful artist. This caused Muasahi commented how "shameless" he is, but Fussa said that all he cares about is money. However, Musashi brought up his past an inspiring musician before getting corrupted and was determined to bring the good out Fussa. Enraged, Fussa begins the battle and goes into ICON, destroying his studio in the process, and likely a few subsequent other floors as well. Using the Rage's Noh, Fussa quickly gained the advantage when Sophia was internally broken qnd suddenly shuts down. Vice, who was watching the fight, orders Fussa to kill Musashi off, but he refused to continue his attack on an defenseless enmey. Annoyed, Vice send Fussa and Rage flying away with a powerful kick. The two aren't heard from again until everyone goes back in time. When Yamato is rushing to go find Sayama gain, he and Rage intercept. And while Yamato continues anyways and go around them, Fussa stops him in his tracks by complimenting his voice and trying to recruit him to the studio. While at the same time, he makes a small remark about Sayama, asking Yamato if he still really trusts her. Internally, he recalls his own past in the 21st century and reveals that he's much more intelligent and manipulative than his first impressions. His apparent carelessness is shown to be a front to a very smart and thorough mind set. However, he's caught off guard when Yamato demands a fight, but eagerly accepts, finally letting a tense and restrained Rage off his metaphorical leash to attack the pair. Once Ultimo is down, Rage attacks Yamato directly, and Fussa only seems to lightly scold him, stating that 'you evil dôji always slip your collar somehow', and looking on in apathy as Rage attempts to make the killing blow to finish off the Ultimate Good master for good. (Pun not intended.) However, after the appearance of Jealousy to stop Rage and Service subsequently to assist Ultimo, Fussa attempts to help Rune in his fight against Yamato and Ultimo, but instead are caught in a fight with Oizume and Service. The following is speculation; the final chapters have only been roughly fan translated, with the very last chapter still wholly untranslated, and this is sure to be updated once Book 12 is released in the United States. After the resulting battle, Fussa appears to be worried for Service's master, being the only evil master and dôji to stay behind after the fight. Rage's own opinions are unknown, as he's silent throughout the scene. Fussa appears to play a key part in the final battle. Though the role isn't clear, he seems to play a role similar in level to Musashi. In the very end, he, Rage, Mizho, and Paresse all appear on a billboard and appear to be a successful, popular band in the world/timeline Dunstan reset for them so the dôji could live as humans. Relationships Rage Fussa has been the master of Rage throughout all the eras in which the series occurs. The dôji and master seem to get along very well, but Fussa is shown to be slightly afraid of Rage when he gets angry. Also, Fussa isn't above exploiting Rage's abilities to gained money and fame for his music company. References Category:Characters Category:Male